


New Path

by Mint_Deerlove



Series: The Path of light series [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week, Gale - Freedom, Gruvia Week, Leaving Home, Nalu Week, Slight Nali, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Deerlove/pseuds/Mint_Deerlove
Summary: The Guild has realised what just happened. Is it too late to correct someone else's doings?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff I'm gonna make up

"Wh-what? But I thought we did talk to them?" Erza stared at Natsu attempting to figure things out.

"Then I guess one problem is solved. We must've been put under a type of Memory Spell. Whoever did this wanted us to somehow....OH!" Levy pondered.

"What is it Levy?" Lisanna asked.

"They.. wanted us to get them to quit Fairy Tail..." tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. The stood in shock.

"We go to them in an hour and try to explain the situation to them. Gray go to Juvia, Natsu go to Gajeel, I'll go to Wendy and Levy to Lucy. And the rest of you stay here and tell us if they come back to the Guild. Got it?" Erza commanded.

"Ehhhh?! But Erza why can't me and Happy go to Lucy?" the dragon slayer whined.

"After what the spell caster made you say I believe it'd be unlikely she'd want to talk to you not believe you." 

The Guild sat in silence thinking of all th worst possible outcomes, but hoping the one they feared the most wouldn't come true...

 

 

They met at Magnolia train station. "I didn't believe you'd all be able to pack so fast. Gihehe! Well the faster the better." Gajeel smirked. 

Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Lucy all stood waiting for the next arrival of the train. Suitcases packed, ready to leave. 

"Oi, bunny girl! Did you leave our Guild marks in the magic petserver box in your apartment with the note." Lucy nodded at Gajeel's question. As glanced down again at her right hand that no longer held the Guild which she treasured.

"Juvia thought she'd never see the day Juvia leaves Fairy Tail. Juvia thought it'd never happen..." the water Mage stared sorrowfully at the ground.

"Yeah, me too. But life never turns out the way you want it. When it doesn't then forge a new Path with your own hands." Gajeel spoke.

"Since when did Gajeel say inspirational stuff?" Lucy asked, glancing surprisingly in the iron dragon slayer's direction.

"Since today! Oi Wendy you got the spell for us?"

"Hai Gajeel-San. Here, everyone put this on." Wendy reached into the side bag she was carrying, handing out green bracelets that flowed with magic.

"What does it do Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"It scatters your scent that even dragon slayers won't be able to track you. So all they'll know is that we've gone to Magnolia Train Station." she smiled. They walked over to train times. 

"We need to take the 3:20 pm train. And be on it for.... 4 hours. Then we should arrive at one of my old holiday homes. As far as I know it's been abandoned..." Lucy muttered, but only Gajeel and Wendy heard.

"You sure it's not too big Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, over hearing from Natsu before of how big her childhood home was.

"No I picked the smallest, it's as big as Fairy Tail's Guild hall, I think..." she pondered.

'The 3:20 pm train is now arriving...' the speakers announced. "Juvia thought that she'd never see a day the Juvia would leave Fairy Tail..." 

"Yeah, I guess we all thought that we never would..." and with that they boarded the train to start their new Path...

 

 

 "What's taking Levy so long?!" Erza shouted. Everyone had returned from the  respective places except Levy. The red head glared at the Guild doors her intimidating aura surrounding her. Causing Gray and Natsu to hug eachother in fright.

"We-well Lucy's place is the furthest away from the Guild..." Natsu stuttered.

The doors opened to reveal Levy holding a black box with a note attached on top. Her eyes slightly red, tears still streamed down her face. "Levy what happened?" Erza asked her anger quickly switching to worry.

"They've really gone..they've actually left the Guild!" Erza walked up to Levy and took the box from her, while Lisanna and Mira comforted Levy who had broke down crying.

Erza then read the note out aloud, " 'Dear, Fairy Tail

You've all probably gone to our houses to try and apologise, but apologies aren't going to work. I thought we were all supposed to be Nakama, so why? You can answer the question but even before you and tell me the answer we'll all be gone somewhere else. So this goodbye Fairy Tail...

From your old Guild mates' " The Guild was filled with sobs and sorrow. Master Makorov was coming from the Office completely unaware of the situation. But was only there long enough to hear Erza read out the note.

"Who's left?" He shouted.

Mira looked at Master. "It seems we were all under a spell Master. We t-think his  aim was to get us to make Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily leave Fairy Tail!" She shouted.

"Actually the spell casters a 'she' " A feminine voice spoke from up above. Standing in the wooden poles was a girl, no a Faunus. 

"Hey I've been smelling your scent from a month ago! How come I've never thought about it now?" Natsu bellowed.

"Another spell I cast. My names Mint Deerlove, a deer Faunus." She smiled.

She had deer-like ears poking out from the sides with many piercings on them. She had brown, furry skin. She had Mint green hair with two long bangs on the front that ended at her waist. And two large side buns of hair. A animal-like noise, turquoise eyes and white freckles dusted her cheeks. She wore a sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a corset. Which was coloured lavender, with a thigh-high dark blue shorts held up by a brown belt. The bottom half of her legs being deer legs and her black fingers having her thumb tucked in strangely.

"YOU DARE DO THIS TO MY CHILDREN!" The master yelled, as he began to take his giant form.

"Ermmm, yeah. But it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. But don't worry Makie it's all for the better. Well that's what I've been told anyways. Well 'gotta go fast' "

She backflipped of the wooden beams avoiding all their attacks. She landed near the entrance. Natsu charged towards her with a flamed fist ready. Mint stared at him bored, then smiled menacingly.

"Don't start fights you can't win Salamander.." she brought out her hands in a cocooned shape, "Natural Disaster: Twister!" She brought her cocooned hands together, as a small yet powerful twister raced towards Natsu. Knocking him off and spinning him around. Mint clicked with the twister stopping. Dropping the pink-haired idiot onto a bench. 

She brought out a rainbow-coloured pendant from her turtle neck "Ninja." She spoke. Disappearing in an array of colours.

"Oh and don't worry Fairy Tail I'll meet you soon. With a bunch of old friends.." her voice echoing around the Guild hall...


End file.
